The Master of Death
by anshtH
Summary: After eons, Death has finally found his master, living as a mortal. He thinks that his days of doing paperwork are finally over. Unfortunately for him, his master has forgotten what it means to be a Master of Death. In a last attempt to make his Master remember everything he forces his master to live another life and collect three objects which might restore his memories.


**Summary - After looking for ages, Death has finally found his master, living as a mortal in a mortal world. He thinks that his days of doing paperwork are finally over. Unfortunately for him, his master has forgotten what it means to be a Master of Death. In a last attempt to make his Master remember everything he forces his master to live another life and collect three objects which might restore His memories.**

 **PROLOGUE**

 **where Death finds his Master.**

Normally, when people die, they die. It is supposed to be something final; eternal sleep from which you don't get to wake up. May be you enter a Heaven or Hell depending on what you did in your life or you forget everything that happened and you start another life. If some of the fanfic enthusiasts are to be believed you might even be born with all your memories intact in to one of your favorite or not-a-favorite fandom.

As far as I knew, I was a normal person. I did have an unhealthy interest in certain shows, animes, movies, but then I knew people who were far more obsessed than I was. But if anyone did end up summarizing my life it would have been normal. As normal as things could ever get. I was born in a normal family as the eldest daughter. My parents were normal, so was my sister. All of us were normally intelligent. I grew up, studied, got a job, died. Did all these things normally. The instant I died my only regret was that I wished my laptop was also destroyed in the accident. I really didn't want anyone to snoop through my stuff, but then I was a normal person, so normal regrets were quite… normal to have, I guess.

So, once the shock of dying wore off I expected many things to happen. The first thing being not being aware. But here I was sitting in a empty room that looked like some sort of a lounge or lobby outside an office.

 _At first_

"Is anybody home?"

 _After ten minutes_

"Hello?!"

 _After thirty minutes_

"The fuck is happening? The fuck did you send me here for if no one's here, you fucking piece of shit!"

Finally a door opened. It opened to a long corridor with a number of doors on either side.

"Fuck this!"

One by one I started opening the doors. Most of them were closed, but finally (and finally because I didn't open any doors after this one) a door opened. Or rather it was not locked. It looked like a manager's office.

"Hello?" I called out, hoping that there was someone in this strange office.

"Ah, yes. You're finally here. Please come inside." The voice was weird. It sounded too gravely and yet so smooth. It didn't sound like a human at all. But then, I was dead and in this strange office so who knew what was going on.

Slowly and hesitantly I entered the office and saw a man in a black suit sitting in the office. He had dark hair with grey eyes and looked really really good. The fuck was wrong with after life?

"Please sit down."

Shrugging I did just that.

"Do you have any idea how long I have been looking for you?"

 _Those words sound really strange in my head._

"No?"

He huffed, "Of course you don't." He got up and started pacing around the office.

"First you give away your items, your identity in itself, and then you get lost in the mortal world being reborn again and again and again, leaving no note or any instruction of any kind to explain what is going on and in turn I have to travel across the different multiverses hoping that I find you in one of them and if that wasn't enough you have gone ahead and hidden your powers making it all the more difficult for me to identify where you are."

He then turned to look at me, frustration evident on his face.

"It was pure luck that I came across you over here. Do you understand that Master?"

I just nodded. I had a feeling any other response would probably be more harmful to me.

He snorted at that, "Of course you don't. Why did you even accept the post, if you hated the work that came with it? Do you know how much paper work I had to complete just because you decided to play little human? Do you have any fucking idea what is my reputation among other cosmic entities? They think of me as a joke! And all because my Master decided to play hooky. And what did you get in your time as human? What enjoyment do you get from my suffering? Where did I go wrong?!"

The being continued his ranting over the injustices that he faced while I tried and failed to understand what was happening.

I was his master, he was a cosmic entity making me a master of cosmic entity. I had no idea what he was. I had no idea what I was. I had a suspicion that he got the wrong person for some reason.

"Excuse me, sir. I am sorry for asking this question. But who are you?"

That stopped his rant. He rushed towards me and grabbed my shoulders and shook me. I got really scared. He stared into my eyes for a few seconds after which his face lost whatever color it had.

He then moved back and started laughing hysterically. "Of fucking course you would forget everything. Why, oh, why did I even accept this job?"

Once he stopped his laughter, he looked at me with barely restrained anger and I tried not to flinch.

"Do you understand what this means?"

I shook my head.

"I will have to send you to a place where you lost your three objects?"

"Three objects?"

"Yes, they tie it to your identity. Once you get those you will remember me and remember yourself. And then everything will be alright again."

"Ah… are you sure you didn't get the wrong person. I mean I seriously don't think I am who you think I am. I am just another human or dead human if you want to get technical."

He looked at me for a few seconds before bursting out in laughter.

"Master, I have been looking for you for more than ten thousand years. I know you. Do you seriously think I will let a mere human be my master or even call a mere human my master just for shits and giggles?"

"Oh..kay. But who are you?"

He then stalked towards me like a predator approaching a prey and when his face was inches away from mine he put his thumb on my forehead and said,

"I am Death."

And with that the whole world turned black.

* * *

When I woke up the whole world was blurry and I felt too dizzy. I blinked to clear out my eyes, but the shapes wouldn't sharpen and the world remained blurry.

"Look at him. Isn't he cute?"

A voice boomed near me. It sounded familiar for some reason.

 _The fuck are you people? And where the fuck did that man send me?_

That is what was I wanted to say, it came out as garbled speech.

"Awww… he is so cute, what do you think he saying?"

 _The fuck!_

"What are you going to name him? We never really got to decide his name?"

 _Name me. I already have a perfectly fine name buddy!_

"Leon. Leon Potter."

And before I could really voice my protests (even if my speech was garbled) the world turned black, again.

I just went to sleep without my knowledge actually, the world didn't turn black.

It took me a few weeks to realize that I was a baby and I had a twin, Harry. I was the older brother, Leon. It felt strange. I was four months old when I realized that things were weird in this place.

My brother Harry and I were playing with the toys when all of a sudden my brother stopped playing and looked at another toy (a stuffed dog) which was kept at a shelf somewhere on top. He just raised his hands as if he was pointing at the toy and the toy just came floating towards him.

My eyes widened at that. I looked at the now empty space to ascertain that what I just saw did happen. I looked at my brother, again and made a note of different things - the moving pictures, my brother's eyes which were a strange shade of green, my mother who was named Lily, my father who was James, their friend Sirius and an old looking man who had visited us once.

 _Shit!_

 _My brother is Harry Freaking Potter!_

While I was hyperventilating, the world suddenly grew dark and I was in the office again. I saw the man sitting on the other side of the desk.

"YOU! What did you do to me?"

"I told you, Master. You have to retrieve the objects to regain your memories. I am not letting you play human any further."

"You put me in Harry Potter universe, as his twin brother. The fuck is wrong with you?!"

"The objects were lost in this universe."

I… had no clue what to say to that."You mean the wand, the stone and the cloak?"

"Well, it's certainly not the Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe."

"...No seriously, the fuck is wrong with you? And isn't Harry Potter your Master? I mean the books said that he became Master of Death after uniting the Hallows."

The man, the being looked at me with an incredulous expression, "Master, do you seriously think that just by uniting the three objects a mere human would become the Master of Death? And do you seriously think that I would accept any human as my master?"

I caught myself before I started nodding.

"No. Those objects are mere trinkets in the hands of others. They will not do anything other than what has been stated. It is you who can use their powers to fullest extent. And the books are just a story, they are not completely true."

"Oh… okay. So does that mean that Voldemort doesn't exist?"

"He does, but you don't have to worry about him. You only have to focus on getting the three objects back."

"The fuck you mean by that, Voldemort is after my fucking family. I can't not be worried about him."

"Well, unfortunately I cannot help much in that regard. Your parents are scheduled to die in a short period of time. And even for you, Master, I cannot stop death. We are supposed to be fair and just. But I can ensure that you will not be ill-treated. That is the only thing I can do for you. Your brother happens to be a Child of Prophecy and it is almost a rule of Destiny that the child of prophecy has a hard childhood. The only reason this effect is going to be slightly abated is because of your presence. The fates don't want you to be angry."

"Well, I am already angry. What did you expect me to be after informing about my parents' demise?"

"Master, there are things I can do and I cannot do. This is one of the things I cannot intervene in. Your brother has been marked by destiny and if I interfere there will be long term consequences."

I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed. "Isn't there anything that I can do to convince you to save my parents?"

"You could get the three objects before their death." He deadpanned.

"That is impossible."

"So is saving your parents."

"And what happens if I fail to get the three Hallows?"

He smiled at that, "Master, now that I have finally found you, do you think that I will let you go, till you remember everything? You will be reborn again and again till you get all three of what you call as Deathly Hallows."

Creepy.

"But you don't have to worry a lot. You still have all your powers, even if you don't remember what those powers are. And as always you can count on me if you need anything. I am your servant. Now leave, I believe it is time for you to wake up."

* * *

Once I returned from the place, I was angry. At death, at life and at destiny. First I was forcibly put into a parallel dimension where magic existed and now I had to look for the deathly hallows to regain my memories. I was not even sure that I wanted it. Death was such an asshole. I am sure there was a legitimate reason for me forgetting everything, but then it wasn't like I could do anything. Just as he said, he was not going to let me go till I found those bloody memories and I had no idea what I could do to get away from him. I decided that once I found the bloody Deathly Hallows I would get all my memories and then take my revenge on Death.

For the next eleven months I did my best to get as close to my parents as possible. I knew that they were going to die and I had a feeling that all my attempts to save them would be for naught and it wasn't like I could do anything, by the time I could converse efficiently I would be fifteen months old and it would be too late to do anything.

So I just spent as much time with them as possible. So that I could create memories. May be once when we grew up I could show it to Harry. He was probably not going to remember any of it.

When I was ten months old we shifted our house. I didn't realize it before moving that we were staying in the Potter's ancestral home. We shifted to Godric Hollow. Apparently it was far more secure than the ancestral home. Or at least that is what Dumbledore said. I was not inclined to trust him. But that was just me. I had no idea what to make of him. He certainly seemed opportunistic to me. But then I had read a lot of fanfics where he was manipulative as shit.

When I was fifteen months old I grew tense as the days passed by. It was sometime during mid of the month that I overheard father and Sirius talking about changing the secret keeper.

 _So they have already put the Fidelius Charm on the house._

October 31, 1981 was just like any other day. Harry seemed happy as always. Mom and dad played with us for a while. They put us to bed in the afternoon for a nap. When I got up I was alone in my crib and I wondered what was happening. The house seemed silent for some reason. On focusing I could hear my family laughing and playing from downstairs.

And the all of a sudden there was a crash and someone had just started fighting. I could hear dad scream.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"

I was scared. My family was in danger and I could not do anything about it. My eyes stung and I started crying. I was really frustrated. Not only could I not do anything my body was useless. Even a hint of negative emotion and it would start crying for no reason.

Just then mom stormed inside the room with Harry and placed him with me.

"Harry, Leon, my babies. We are going to play a game."

 _Mother, the villain of the story is after us and you want to play a game._

Harry started clapping while I looked incredulous. She tried smiling at me.

"We are playing Hide and Seek. You both have to stay quiet."

The door burst open and a bald man in black robes stormed inside.

 _So, he really doesn't have nose._

For some reason, my mind considered that bit of information quite vital. Eh… it does that sometimes. It is an experience from past life.

"Not my children. Please… have mercy… have mercy."

"Move aside."

"Please not my babies. No, take me instead - "

"This is my last warning-"

"Not Harry and Leon. Please, not them. Have mercy. I'll do anything..."

"Avada Kedavra."

The sickly green light sprouted from the wand and hit my mother and she fell on the floor. I was in shock of seeing her fall. I had never seen anyone die, much less someone so close to me. At first I did have some trouble in calling her a mother but now that I had finally grown close to her I could not stop myself from crying at her death.

I did not even realize that Voldemort had lifted his wand and aimed at the two of us. It was only after the curse rebounded I realized what happened. I could literally see his soul leave his body and escape from the house.

"Mama! Mama!" I looked at my brother, who probably did not understand what was going on.

"Len! Mama sleep?"

I just nodded. "Harry, sleep."

"Wanna play hide n seek." He pouted

"Yes. Now sleep."

I waited till he slept. There on his forehead was a mark that looked like a lightning bolt. I really wished I could call Death at the moment.

"You called for me Master?" I jumped from my place. "Yes. I want to know if there is a piece of Voldemort's soul in that scar."

"Hmmm… It does appear so, doesn't it. Yes, Voldemort did leave a piece of his soul in your brother. His soul was already unstable and he had already made preparations to create a Horcrux tonight. I believe that instability of his soul coupled with the preparations and other things caused your brother to become an accidental Horcrux."

"Can you remove it?"

"And why should I?"

"You have already killed my parents, but I will be damned if I let my brother suffer under that monster's influence. Plus, if he is not a Horcrux then there is a chance that Dumbledore will not manipulate him to sacrifice himself. There is no way I am letting my brother be weak. It was pure luck that he survived in the books and the movies."

"You are right about that. Harry Potter did survive on pure luck. But you should realize that if I start interfering then things might become harder."

"Can you guarantee that your non-interference will not kill my brother?"

Death just shook his head. "In that case you get to interfere and moreover aren't you supposed to be my minion. I might not remember it, but you still are supposed to follow my commands. And I command you to remove the piece of soul." Death seemed satisfied for some reason.

"As you wish, Master."

He just plucked the soul out of my brother's scar, while my brother screamed and trashed about. He disappeared after that. My brother and I were too exhausted to stay awake and soon we found ourselves asleep.

* * *

The next time I woke up it was in a strange place.

 _I… have no memory of this place._

A strange woman came in changed our diapers. I took me a few days to understand that we were at the Dursleys'.

My brother seemed quite agitated. Not finding any other familiar face he was really scared at first and then he became annoyed. It took all my non existent patience to console him and ensure that he was quiet.

Days, months and years passed by. Our stay at Dursleys' was strange. Our aunt certainly did not like us. Neither did our uncle or our cousin for that matter. But they were not abusive. They did neglect us, but I guess asking them to love us might have been too much of a stretch for them. Our education never suffered, and the two of us did not have a negative image around the neighborhood. And even though our uncle did not like us, he did help us out a few times. The only problem we did have was from our cousin. But it was easy for me to intimidate him to silence.

At Privet Drive, my brother and I had chores. Nothing as drastic as cooking for everyone and all that house elf jazz. But we had to make sure our room was clean (we got the smallest bedroom), we had to clean our clothes by ourselves and clean our dishes. Harry did protest at times, and I would have joined him if it weren't for the fact that even Dudley had chores. We had to abide by a set of rules, which Harry normally did not like.

He behaved like spoilt kid at times, but apparently it was normal kid behavior. I had no idea what was I supposed to think of this development.

"He is still just a kid, Master. It is quite normal for him to behave like this."

That is how Death explained Harry's behavior. I was still glad that he was not a bully. He detested them in fact. It could have been because for the first few months of the school he was bullied by a few kids from school. I would have beaten the bullies to submission if I was there with him. But unfortunately I spent a lot of time in the library. When I got to know about it, I threatened every kid that was responsible. There was no bullying in my class after that. My brother got a Hero complex after that. He started saving everyone whom he could.

Even if they didn't need saving.

It was pretty much normal for a while, perhaps except for the times when my brother and I displayed cases of accidental magic. It really angered my aunt and uncle. They never hit us, but they did ground us. I didn't care because even in my last life not letting me go out to play was not something I considered bad. I was an introvert. But my brother who loved to go out and play started monologuing at the injustice of it all.

He thought of his magic as some kind of superpower.

"Leon! We have been chosen by the Forces of Universe to protect it. It is our duty as the guardians of the universe to protect it. Our aunt and uncle don't want us to use these powers, because the villains will capture us otherwise."

I threw a pillow at him. "Shut up and let me sleep."

When I was ten I got a heart attack because of my brother. He was in garden doing some stuff when I heard him talking to someone. The other voice was a raspy and it hissed a lot. It reminded me of Orochimaru for some reason. Thinking that it could be Voldemort I rushed outside to defend him and kill Voldemort if required. I didn't care that it was my brother who was destined to do it, if he so much as hurt his little finger I would destroy-

-My brother was talking to a snake.

"Death!" I mentally called for death.

"My brother is talking to a snake."

"Yes Master, I can see and hear it."

"I thought you removed the soul?"

"I did remove the soul master."

"Then how come he can still talk to it?"

He shrugged, "I think it must be hereditary. You don't know much about your mother's origins."

"Oh, okay. As long as it is not from Voldemort."

That was when I realized one more thing.

"Death?"

"Yes, master?"

"I could understand what they were talking about."

"So it would seem master."

"Do.. I have a piece of Voldemort's soul in me?"

He scoffed, "As though I would let anyone violate my Master in that way."

"Ahh… that is good to know."

He just nodded and disappeared. Shit, I would have to tell him not tell anyone that he is a parseltongue.

So time passed by. Nothing interesting happened for the first ten years. Our lives were pretty much decent. Our guardians might not have liked us, but they were alright. I know that they could have been abusive, but I was glad they weren't. My brother and I were quite close and even though we were just minutes apart having lived a life before I tended to act like I was decades older, which in my mind I was.

* * *

It was a fine morning. Aunt Petunia and I were making breakfast when we uncle Vernon asked Harry to get the mail.

"Harry, get the mail."

"Tell Dudley to get it."

"Tell Leon to get it." I looked at Aunt Petunia. She just sighed and nodded for me to go. I went through a bunch of them and finally found the one that I was looking for. For the past few days I had been getting the mails, so that I could get the Hogwarts Letter before someone intercepted it.

There at the end of the heap were two letters addressed to and . It was on a parchment.

Yes! Finally I got the letter that I had been waiting for. I could feel the fans burning in jealousy across the multiverse. I would have cackled if I were alone.

Mwahahahaha!

I hid the letters in my pocket and gave the rest to my uncle.

After breakfast I dragged my brother to our room where I pulled out the letters.

"What is this?"

"I have got one too." I showed him mine, which was the same as his, except it read Leon Potter instead of Harry Potter.

"Is this some kind of joke?"

"Nope, totally real."

"How do you know that?"

I sighed and sat down and patted the space next wanting him to sit down for the explanation.

"I remember everything. And by everything I mean everything that has happened since we were born. Our parents were wizards"

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I wasn't really sure of it. All of it seemed too fantastical believe in. I guess, I wanted some sort of proof before I really talked to you about it. I didn't want to give you false information about our parents."

Thankfully, my brother accepted the explanation. I spent the entire day telling him about our parents, their friends. I was glad for those fifteen months. I told him about Sirius and how it was probably someone called Wormtail who betrayed them and everything else I could think of.

We wrote down our replies and gave it to one of the owls that was still hanging around our porch.

* * *

The next day I went to Aunt Petunia and informed her of our decision to go to Hogwarts.

"No. You two will not be not be going to that school. I forbid it."

"Aunt Petunia. I think it is quite important that we go to that school."

"No. I refuse."

"Aunt Petunia. Harry and I unable to control our... abilities. If we don't go and learn who knows what might happen if we don't go there."

"Do you even know what will happen once you go there? You will stop bothering with your friends from here. You will become so immersed in that place that you will forget about your life in the real world. I would know about it after all my sister did go to that school and every year she went there she became more immersed in their culture. She was alienating herself from us, her own family."

I looked at Harry. I didn't expect this. I wondered how to convince my aunt.

"Aunt Petunia, what if I promised you that Harry and I will keep up with our studies from over here. You know that it is quite important for us to control our m... ability. For now even the slightest change in our emotion sets something off. But I don't want the two of us to fall behind on our studies. So we will take books from here and study there during our free time and when we are back for summer holidays we will take up exams so that we don't fall behind. And if our grades are bad than our current grades, we will stop going to that school."

Harry's eyes widened quite comically at that.

Before our aunt could say anything else our uncle stopped her. "That does sound like a good deal Pet. This way they can control their… ability so that they don't do anything strange in front of the guests or neighbors and their studies will be on par with their friends."

Aunt and Uncle had one of their silent conversations/ arguments which Uncle won.

"Oh alright. So when does this school start?"

"September 1st. They'll mail us the tickets. But before that the two of us need to purchase school stuff."

"How much money will be required?"

"Uh… there is a scholarship." Before my brother could say anything incriminating I kicked him under the table.

"Yes.. yes we have a scholarship." He added.

"Okay, that is good. Where do you get the school stuff?"

"You can drop us off at Charring Cross Roads. We will get it by ourselves. I mean, we are not sure how welcoming the society is towards people without… uh… abilities so… yeah."

"That- that does sound good. Your uncle will drop you off the place tomorrow morning. I will pick you by 4? Does that sound good?"

"Yes."

"Good. I will pick you up at 4 and if you finish early call at once I will be there."

"Of course Aunt Petunia. Thank you Aunt Petunia."

* * *

After we reached our room, Harry punched me.

"What scholarship? The letter didn't talk about it."

"Trust me, we won't need money. I am sure of that."

"Alright, but if we do end up needing money from aunt I will… make you do all my chores."

"Of course, otouto."

"When will you stop speaking Chinese."

"It is Japanese, brother of mine."

You didn't think that just because I was brother to savior of Wizarding World and possibly Master of Death I would stop my manga obsession? Currently I only had Yu Yu Hakusho and Dragonball with me, but that was enough for now. I was waiting for Naruto and Bleach to start. Hmmm… may be I can ask the goblins if they invest, it certainly is a good time to invest in Google and Microsoft and Apple.

* * *

|| The Next Day ||

"Why do we have to wear stupid caps?"

"Because we are going undercover, brother. Think of it as a mission."

We bid our goodbyes to our uncle and looked for the Leaky Cauldron.

"Do you even know where we are going?"

"Yup, that is the place."

"Leaky Cauldron?"

"Yeah, come on, let's go. We don't have much time."

"It is 9. We have time till 4."

"Harry, we are entering the world of magic for the first time. Do you think a mere seven hours will be enough to satisfy my curiosity?"

He just huffed but I could sense his excitement, we were twins. May be not as… twinly as Fred and George, but I could still feel what he was feeling, to an extent.

On entering the Leaky Cauldron I walked up to Tom the barman.

"Can you open up the entrance to Diagon Alley?"

"Sure, but where are your parents? Are they muggles?"

"Not really, our parents are wizards, but they were killed in the last war."

"Ah… I am sorry. At least The Boys Who Lived saved us."

"Yeah, totally. I am a fan."

"Of course. Everyone is. I believe they will be going to Hogwarts this year."

"I know. I hope I get to meet them."

"I am sure, you will. Here you go."

Once he was gone Harry tugged on my shirt.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"What were you talking about, with that man?"

"I have got no clue" I just shrugged. I couldn't really tell that I used to be an actual fan back in my first life.

"Then why did you nod at everything he said."

"Talking to him would have been troublesome. Now let's go."

"Where are even going? We don't even have money to purchase stuff."

"We are going to sort that thing out first."

* * *

I dragged him to the only white building that I could see. I hoped this was the right one. It was. The place was filled with strange creatures. I did not know whether I should stand and stare or not stare. My brother was pretty much looking at everything like it was a master piece from a museum.

"C'mon. Don't stare."

"You were staring too."

"I know, but I am older."

We walked up to one of the tellers at the counters and waited for him to finish doing whatever he was doing.

"Yes?"

"We need to talk to someone about the Potter accounts."

"And does Mr. Potter has his keys?"

"We were never given our keys." I said that as confidently as I could.

"No keys?"

"I am sure you can do a blood test."

"It will cost you ten galleons."

"Which you can take from our accounts."

"And if the accounts are not yours?"

"Then... I will earn money over the summer and pay you. Now get to the blood test."

The grumpy goblin got down from his seat (or was it high chair) and took us to an empty room. He got a bowl and a ceremonial dagger and handed it over to me.

"Cut your hand and bleed over the bowl."

I did just that. He then took the bowl and placed it over a paper and chanted some stuff and performed some weird Goblin magic. He then poured the blood on the paper. Once something appeared on the paper he got a key and placed it in the bowl and did some more magic stuff. He then handed over the key to me.

"The old key will stop working now. Don't lose this key."

"Of course."

"Stay here, the Potter account's manager will be here soon." With that he left.

"This feel so strange. Like 'Alice in Wonderland'."

"Yeah, and we get to study here."

"Hey, Leon. You think… I mean… we have been staying in a… non magic place for so long. Do you think the others will know more magic?"

"Who knows, it is not in our hands, right?"

"Yeah" he said dejectedly.

"What's eating you?"

"Nothing, it is just that what if we are not good enough? Will they, you know, kick us out of school?"

I turned to look at my brother. "Harry, if they do for some inane reason kick us out. I will make sure that we do know enough about magic. Even if the school kicks us out, they will not bar us from this place."

"That doesn't really sound encouraging."

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course."

"I won't let anything bad happen to you."

He smiled at that.

"So, Potter accounts? What is that?"

I rubbed my neck sheepishly. I was hoping he would not ask about that, there are only so many things that I can blame on childhood memories.

"Ah, well. You see, when we were infants, we used to stay in this huge manor. I think our parents called it the Potter Manor. So I kind of figured that there would be Potter account or something like that."

"Oh." He still looked at me like I was bluffing, which I totally was, but I couldn't let him know that.

Soon another goblin entered the room and took a seat next to us.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Potter, I had thought you were with your guardian."

"Yes, we do live with our guardians, but they are non-magicals so we thought it was better for just the two of us to come here."

"I see. Well, I am Ragnok. You wish to discuss your accounts?"

"Yes, and any properties, if we have. And if we can claim anything else."

"Of course. Let us start with the accounts."

So there were three accounts - two trust funds for two baby Potters and one vault which only I could access at the moment seeing that I was now the head of the family. We had two properties with us - an apartment somewhere in London and the Potter Manor which was still intact. For some reason I kept thinking that it was all broken or in ruins. My brother was the heir to the Black family. He was named as such by Sirius Black. There were two trust funds for us from the Black Vaults. We checked our heritages and as suspected the two of us were descendants of Slytherin and Cadmus Peverell from our mother and Gryffindor and Ignotus Peverell from our father. We could not claim anything because most of those vaults were converted. Slytherin and the middle Peverell became Gaunts, Gryffindor and Ignotus became Potters. Though I could claim Antioch's accounts. Yes, they existed even back in those days. And the only reason I could claim Antioch's accounts was because I was Master of Death, a title that now the Goblins knew about. That was quite a funny reaction, thankfully we now had allies among Goblins.

We visited our trust fund vaults and then headed to main vaults. I was pleasantly surprised when I reached the Potter vaults.

There lying in front of me was the Cloak of Invisibility.

"Woah, that is some cloak." Harry exclaimed as he wore it.

"Yeah… It is cool." I took the cloak from him, as I took it, the cloak fitted itself around me like some kind of a coat. I didn't turn invisible though.

"What just happened?"

I figured it was a Master of Death thing. "May be it is because I am the heir, or the head of the family."

"Oh yeah, what do you think that means?"

I shrugged "We have two months to figure it out."

"Hmmm..."

We just checked around for few things. There were few notes on potion making and something that looked like a grimoire. It was mom's.

"I think you should have this." I gave it to my brother. He looked up to me in question

"I have the cloak, which I think must have been used by our father. So you get mom's stuff."

"Oh, does that mean you won't let me use the cloak?"

"I never said that. I just meant that you get to keep it. Obviously we can take these stuff when we need it."

"Oh cool, because think of all things we can do with the cloak."

I just shook my head. We then headed to Antioch's vaults. It mostly had lot of notes, on necromancy. It had few of his personal journals as well. And there was a box. On opening it I found a stick.

As if in a trance I picked it up and just as I did I could feel something shift in me. Like setting a piece of puzzle in a right place and I got a flash of a vision of some sort. It was gone before I could understand anything.

It was the elder wand.

I wondered what was going on. It was my first day in the Wizarding world and I already had two hallows with me. It felt like getting the Loot without even battling a Boss level monster.

Wasn't Dumbledore supposed to have the two of them? Then why were they in the vaults? Did it mean that Dumbledore didn't have these things with him? Something was messed up in this universe. If things were going to be this easy at the beginning, I had a strong suspicion that later on it would be difficult.

Once we were done with all our account stuff we took some money from one of the vaults, deciding to not touch the other vaults for now.

"Is there anything else?" Ragnok asked. They became quite polite after knowing my status as MoD.

"Yeah, I have two questions actually."

"Yes."

"First, what does the wizarding world in general think of wizards who talk to snakes?"

"A parselmouth?"

"Yes, you know that our mother was related to the Slytherin family."

"Yes. The last known parselmouth was the Dark Lord. And the one before that was known to be Slytherin. In general parselmouths don't have a good reputation. We goblins do not know of any other parselmouths, but I suggest that you keep you abilities to talk to snakes hidden."

Harry nodded frantically at that.

"And the other thing I wanted to know was if you invest in non magical business?"

"Yes, we do invest sometimes. Many muggleborns seem interested in those things."

"Oh, that is cool. I will send you an owl soon. I have some companies that I am interested in."

* * *

We parted and headed towards the Robes shop. The Goblins suggested some stores for all the things that we needed, so first we headed to Twilfit and Taftings. It was empty. For which I was glad.

Then we headed to the Potage's Cauldron Shop, Flourish and Blotts, the Eeylops Owl Emporium from where my brother got Hedwig, Slug and Jiggers Apothecary, and then to the Ollivanders.

My brother got a 11" holly wand with phoenix feather core, which was a brother to Voldemort's wand. I was surprised. I had thought that now that my brother was not a Horcrux he would not get the brother wand. But Death said it was destiny, certain things would remain unchanged. Harry was creeped out by Ollivander though. It was funny.

I just shrugged. I wished I had an animal as well, that would have been cool. It would kind of fanfic cliche having a phoenix or some mythical animal or even snake, but none of the birds in the Eeylops really clicked with me. We still had an hour to go so we headed to Magical Menagerie, where I found a crow.

It was black and way too dark. I totally didn't want it. I wanted a cool bird. And this was not even a summon, it was just a messenger bird. It cawed.

"What are you going to name it?"

"Itachi."

"You and your comics."

"For God sake! It's manga."


End file.
